1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a mother panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a method of manufacturing a LCD using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD display device may include two substrates with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. The LCD display device adjusts an amount of transmitted light by rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer via voltage application to the electrodes.
A LCD is completed by separating a mother panel, in which an upper substrate and a lower substrate are attached to each other, into a plurality of panels through a scribing process or a laser trimming process. A driving circuit chip may be directly mounted on each panel with a chip-on-glass (COG) method.
In small and medium sized LCDs, in order to embody a high aperture ratio and perform high speed response, a pretilt may be provided to the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. For example, a photo-curable process may be performed after applying an electric field to each panel in a mother panel state, i.e., to provide the pretilt.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.